101 Hours Of Torture Suddenly Becomes Heaven
by jlllonely
Summary: Sakura is forced to spend 101 hours as Sasuke' s slave to repay him for crashing his Lamborghini as she couldn't afford for the damages. Suddenly, within the 101 hours she feels something towards him. Love? Hatred? PLS R&R !
1. Chapter 1

It's the beginning of Haruno Sakura's senior year. She woke up extra early that morning. She came down wearing a red long-sleeve and a mini jeans skirt with a black and white scarf around her neck. She had a tuna sandwich with a cup of orange juice. "See you, mom, love you." "Love you too." She got into her car, not too fancy and drove to school. Suddenly, some dust went into her eyes. She rubbed it and didn't notice that she had missed a red light. A guy driving a Lamborghini was hit.

WTH, *get out of the car* Hey, you should watch where you're going.

I'm sorry, I didn't see the red light.

Well, that means you have to pay up. 2000$ should cover the damages you did.

What ??!!! It was only a small bump. Are you mad, where am I going to find that much money?

Hn. What's your name? And where do you go to school?

Haruno Sakura, I'm a senior at Leaf High.

*I've never seen her around before…* looks at watch….I'm going to be late…I'll deal with you in school. I don't want to be late on my first day. *gets in the car and drives away.

Urghh….bastard…Uchiha Sasuke, one of the bitchiest people in school. Think he's so cool. Hn. *gets in the ca and dives off

Sakura reached school right behind Sasuke and unfortunately all the fangirls were waiting for him. *Mr. Popularity… *glares at Sakura … Sakura waits until all the fangirls are gone and walks in. Then she meets Ino with here boyfriend Sai.

Hey Sakura!!!

Hey Ino, Hi Sai

Bet you two had a great holiday together, rite?

You bet, why don't you get yourself a boyfriend?

Hn. Boyfriend? Never thought about it. *Obviously I want one, its just none of the guys like me…*sigh

C'mon, all of us already have one including Hinata. If she can get one, why can't you?

Maybe someone will ask me this year. Who knows?

Sakura walks into class and found Sasuke in the same class as her. *not him again. * Its her. Hn. Kakashi walks in and everyone stopped talking because today Kakashi was wearing a WHITE mask. Jaws opened so big you can't even imagine it.

Naruto : hehe…Hey Kakashi-sensei, you look simply fabulous. *wink wink

Kakashi : Why thank you, Naruto *scratches the back of his head… *Yea rite, Naruto

Everyone starts to whisper.

Kakashi : Ok ok, lets start class, shall we?

Kakashi starts his class and never stopped talking…..blah blah blah blah

Kakashi : Today, there will be no homework as it is the first day.

Naruto : Woohoo….alright, you're the best Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi : Yes yes, I know I am.

All the students walked out when the bell rang. It was recess and Sasuke was eye-ing Sakura as she walked to the canteen. Sasuke walks towards Sakura's direction.

Ino : Don't look now, Sakura but I think Sasuke is coming to you.

Sasuke : *pulls her wrist with one hand and took her lunch with his other hand. He brought Sakura to an empty table.

Sakura : Urgghh…let me go. What do you want?

Sasuke : You said that you couldn't pay for the damages right?

Sakura : Yea, so?

Sasuke : I've got an idea. You will become my slave for 101 hours and you don't have to pay for anything.

Sakura : Slave ??!! But…could you be more specific?

Sasuke : You will stay at my mansion and do what I tell you too for 101 hours which is 4 days and 5 hours. Got it?

Sakura : And you think my parents will be okay with it? Is it even legal?

Sasuke : Don't worry. I've already called your mom and she said it would be a good since she is going away for 4 days and yes it is legal since I have your parents permission.

Sakura : *twitch… She said what?!!! *sigh…. Fine

Sasuke : Good. Here's my address. The sooner you start the sooner the 101 hours will end.

-----I need at least 3 reviews or I won't continue this story cause there's no use if no one's reading my story. Thank you, I hope you enjoyed my story.  -----


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Sakura drove back home to pack her things. Her mom has already gone on her vacation. She goes up to her room, opens a huge bag and throws in some red and white tops with jeans and shorts. She also packed some bra and panties and her favourite silk PJ. She zips the bag and falls backward onto her bed. She turns around and pulls a pillow to her face. "Why must you do this to me, mom???!!!" *sigh… She went down threw her bag into her car and drove off to Sasuke's house.

When she arrived, she couldn't take her eyes off his house as it was so HUGE. She drove around the circular fountain to the main gates. There were maids and butlers standing awaiting for her arrival. The butler took her bag and brought her to her room. Sasuke was already waiting for her at her door.

Sasuke : Okay, now is exactly 4 pm according to my watch. So in 101 hours you can leave. But until then you are my slave. Now bring me some strawberries.

Sakura : Can't you at least let me unpack ?

Sasuke : Fine, my room is just next door. If you need anything just come. If I don't need you, just play computer, sit, watch something….i don't care, k?…okay. I want my strawberries fast. *walks out back to his room

Sakura : *immitating Sasuke… I want my strawberries fast. Hn. This room is 3 times the size of mine. I better quickly unpack and go get those strawberries before my MASTER gets angry. *sigh

Sakura walks down the GREAT flight of stairs and after looking for the kitchen for 10 minutes she was LOST. Suddenly, she bumped into a man who looked identical to Sasuke but much older.

Itachi : Well well, you're a pretty one. Who are you?

Sakura : Urmm….*blushes … I'm Haruno Sakura. *He said that I was pretty. Hehehe

Sasuke interrupts their conversation.

Sasuke : Hn. *Pulls Sakura by her wrist and gives Itachi a glare of warning.(so scary)

Sakura : Urghh…let me go…

Sasuke lets go of Sakura's hand

Sasuke : Stay away from my brother, that's an order.

Sakura : Why? He seems to be a nice person.

Sasuke : *sigh…Just stay away from him. Don't get lost again.

Sakura : Do you think I want to purposely get lost. I'm not an idiot, you know.

Sasuke shows Sakura the kitchen. Sakura opened the fridge and took some strawberries out and put them on a plate.

Sakura : Here you go MASTER….

Sasuke : Hn. Go get me a cup of strawberry juice.

Sakura : What's wrong with you and strawberries?

Sasuke : There's nothing wrong with me. Is there a problem if I love strawberries.

Sakura : Whatever. *goes to get a cup of strawberry juice and gives it to Sasuke

**Behind the scenes :**Sasuke was eye-ing Sakura all the time when she was not looking

Sasuke walks back to his room. Sakura washed the plate and cup. While walking up the stairs, he suddenly stopped. He changed his direction and looked at Sakura.

Sasuke : Will you get lost again?

Sakura : What do you take me for, an idiot?

Sasuke put on a fake look. "What, don't tell me my barbie doll doesn't like me. Ouch, painful." =(

Sakura rolled her eyes.

After finishing, she went back to her room. She went on IM to chat with her friends.

**RamenWorld is online**

**SaiLuvMeAndNotYou is online**

**SnowEyesBeauty is online**

**PinkSlave is online**

**DarknessRules is online**

**DestinyChild is online**

**RamenWorld : **Sakura-chan, I heard from Sasuke that you're his slave now. What happened?

**SaiLuvMeAndNotYou : **What?!!!….y?

**PinkSlave : **Well, I kinda wrecked his car and I don't have money to pay him back.

**SnowEyesBeauty : **Sakura-chan, are you ok now?

**PinkSlave : **I'm fine Hinata =) At least I get to live in this HUGE room.

**DestinyChild : **haha…

**DaknessRules : **Hn.

**RamenWorld : **Sasuke, if you do anything to make Sakura-chan unhappy I will come look for you okay?

**DarknessRules : **You look for me everyday and last time I check Hinata was your gf not Sakura. Sakura, remember to make breakfast tomorrow.

**PinkSlave :**Yes MASTER !!! I'm going to sleep now. See you guys tomorrow k?

**DarknessRule :** Hn.

**PinkSlave is offline.**

**DarknessRules is offline.**

**---------I need at least another 3 review to continue….PLS !!!!!!!!----------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

NIGHT TIME

Sakura : Man, the bigger the place is, the scarier it becomes.*gulp

Sakura walks out of her room. She walks to Sasuke's room. She could hear music coming from inside his room which means he's not asleep yet.

Sakura : Maybe I shouldn't disturb him. But then I 'm a damn scardy cat. Urghhh….*sigh…*opens Sasuke's door

Sasuke : You're not asleep yet, my little pink slave?

Sakura : *Scratches her head and starts blushing…. Urmmm….Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke : *raises an eyebrow, she never calls me –kun before

Sakura : Could I sleep in *gulp….your room tonight. *puts on a fake smile

Sasuke : Heh. You're scared, aren't you. C'mon my little barbie doll, you can sleep on my bed tonight.

Sakura : *blushes… Thanks. *Goes onto Sasuke's bed. Where r you gonna sleep tonight?

Sasuke : With you, of course. You don't think I'll sleep on the floor, now do you?

Sakura : *****twitch …. *gulp…. You mean together…on ONE bed….

Suddenly Sakura faints.

Sasuke : *smirks….

Sasuke goes to bed. Before that he takes off his shirt. He wraps his arms around Sakura tightly.

Sasuke : Good night, my sweet pink slave.

At midnight, Sakura wakes up and finds herself wrapped in Sasuke's arms. She couldn't resist the warmness from Sasuke's body.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sasuke wakes up before Sakura. He goes to the bathroom to bath. Sakura wakes up. She rubs her eyes and yawn continuously. Suddenly, Sasuke comes out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapping around his private area.

Sakura : AHHHH !!!!!! *twitch twitch

Sasuke : Heh. Are you screaming because of my hotness?

Sakura : You wish.

Sasuke : Oh Sakura, you don't have to lie to me. Just go get dress and prepare breakfast for me FAST .

Sakura : Whatever. *walks back to her room to bath.

After Sakura bathed, she put on her usual red shirt and mini jeans skirt. She goes down to the kitchen and found Sasuke already waiting for her.

Sasuke : Hurry up.

Sakura : Just wait, a girl can only walk this fast in a skirt, you know.

Sasuke : No I don't know, cause I don't wear skirts.

Sakura : Well too bad. Now what do you like to eat my oh-so-great MASTER ????

Sasuke : I want a tuna sandwich with eggs and a cup of strawberry juice, my little barbie doll.

Sakura : *Prepares the tuna…. *mumbling to herself… barbie doll barbie doll…. Why don't he just go to Toys R Us and just buy himself a feakin barbie doll.

While Sakura was mumbling to herself, Sasuke was walking behind her quietly.

Sasuke : * holds her arms and whisper to her ear ….Why would I want to do that? I already have you.

Sakura : AHHHH !!!!! SIT DOWN AND JUST WAIT !!!!!!

Sasuke : You don't have to be so angry, Sakura.

After giving Sasuke his breakfast, she quickly prepared a light meal for herself.

Sasuke : Get in.

Sakura : Yea rite. I'll be caught dead seeing with YOU.

Sasuke : *grabs her by the wrist and pushes her into his Lamborghini. Just be happy that you're the first girl riding in my car. *puts on his sunglasses and drives to school. You may want to put on your sunglasses cause the wind is gonna hurt your eyes.

Sakura : I don't wear sunglasses.

During the drive, the wind was peircing through Sakura's eyes.

Sasuke : Since tomorrow's Saturday, I'll take you to the mall to get a pair of sunglasses. I'm not gonna let my little pink slave get hurt.

Sakura : Urgghhh…..

When they got to school, all the fangirls were already waiting for Sasuke.

Fangirl #1 : Who is that girl with Sasuke-kun. She's so ugly.

Karin : You bitch, how dare you be with my Sasuke.

Sakura tried to ignore all of their insults and just walk in the school like she heard nothing. Karing goes up to Sasuke and leans against his chest.

Karin : Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'll make that ugly bitch pay for whatever she's done to you.

Sasuke : Get off of me, Karin and don't you ever call her that again or I'll kill you.

Karin : But…*tears….He hates me, this is all that bitch's fault. I'll make her pay.

DURING RECESS

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Sai, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke all sat together. As Sakura was eating, she dropped some sauce on her skirt. She goes to he bathroom to clean it.

Sakura : Urghh…How can I be so clumsy. Now, there'll be a stain.

Karin : Oh poor Sakura, you may think that Sasuke likes you but you better stay away from him, HE'S MINE !!!

Sakura : Shut up, Karin. I'm not even interested in him.

Karin : *no one tells me to shut up…. Whatever, as far as I'm concern, Sasuke-kun doesn't like girls with short hair. *takes out a pair of scissors and pulls Sakura's hair

Sakura : Wait…let me go, you asshole.

Karin : You should learn to keep your mouth shut, Forehead. *cuts Sakura's long hair and immediately leaves

Sakura : *tears tears… I can't go out looking like this.

Sasuke : *Sakura's been in there for a while, maybe I should go check on her. I need to go to the bathroom for a while.

Naruto : Okay.

Sasuke knocks on the girls bathroom door.

Sasuke : Sakura, you in there? *no answer, goes in quietly… *Pink hair? Kicks open the doors.

Sakura : Close the door. *cry cry…

Sasuke : Sakura… who did this to you?

Sakura : No one. *tears tears

Sasuke : It was Karin, wasn't it. * holds Sakura in his arms…. Its okay, you still look beautiful. =)

Sasuke takes Sakura back home.

Ten Ten : Sasuke and Sakura's been gone a long time already. Don't you think we should check on them?

Naruto : *ring ring… Its Sasuke

**PHONE :** I'm taking Sakura back home. Don't need to worry, we're okay.

Naruto : Sasuke and Sakura went back home. I wonder what happened?

---------------Well, that's it …… I need at least another 3 reviews before I continue---------

----------PLS R&R, THANKS !!!!---------


	4. Chapter 4

IN THE CAR

Sakura didn't even cared about the wind piercing through her eyes. She just leaned against the door. Sasuke kept looking her.

Sasuke : *Places his hand gently onto Sakura's…. Don't worry about it. You look fine. I've got a surprise for you at home.

Sakura : T-thank you, Sasuke-kun. *sigh

Sasuke continued driving until they reached their home. The maids were there to greet them as usual but they were looking at Sakura's hair most of the time. Sasuke brought Sakura up to his room.

Sasuke : Okay Sakura, just wait here okay?

Sakura : Why?

Sasuke : I'm gonna bring the surprise. Just be patient.

Sakura : *sigh… Whatever.

Sasuke goes to his parents' room.

Sasuke : Urmm…dad?

Fugaku : Yes, Sasuke?

Sasuke : I was wondering if you could fix up my friend's hair?

Fugaku : Fix?… What do you mean?

Sasuke : You see… A girl in school cut Sakura's hair with a pair of scissors and now its kinda short and messy. Do you think you could help her?

Fugaku : Well that girl should be punished. Of course I can help Sakura. Where is she?

Sasuke : She's in my bedroom now.

IN SASUKE'S BEDROOM

Sasuke : Sakura? I'm back.

Sakura : So whats the surprise?

Fugaku : Hi there?

Sakura : *in shock… What? Are you tying to tell me that you asked your dad to fix up my hair?

Sasuke : Yup.

Sakura : Thank you so much, Mr. Uchiha.

Fugaku : No problem. Now lets see what I can do. Ouch, your hair is a complete mess. Don't you worry, I can fix this in no time

Sasuke's dad took out a pair of scissors and began to somehow fix Sakura's hair. After about 45 min, he was done.

**Behind The Scenes :** Sasuke was sucking a lollipop while watching his father fix Sakura's hair.

Fugaku : Finally, what do you think, Sasuke?

Sasuke : *smirked… I think she looks better than before.

Sakura : *looks at herself in the mirror… OMG!!! I don't believe it. Thank you so much, Mr. Uchiha.

Fugaku : You're welcome, Sakura. *leaves and walks back to his room

Well okay then, they did something till the end of the day. So, blah blah blah…THAT NIGHT

Sakura : Can I still sleep in your room? *blushes

Sasuke : *smiks… Get in. *closes the book he was reading and goes to sleep

Sasuke took off his shirt, as usual and went to sleep. Again, he wrapped his arms around Sakura.

Sasuke : Good night, Sakura.

Sakura turns her head to Sasuke and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sasuke was already dressed. He wakes Sakura up.

Sasuke : Sakura, wake up, we're gonna be late.

Sakura : Its Satuday, what are we late for?

Sasuke : My father wants to see us now. Quickly go get dressed and come downsairs.

Sakura goes to her room to bath and get dressed. Today, she wore a a black tank top that V-ed down her chest and a pair of jeans. When she walked down, Sasuke couldn't help but notice her chest. She sits down on the stool.

Sasuke : So what do you want to talk to us about, father?

Fugaku : I will be leaving to America tomorrow. I have some business to take care at one of our saloons. Since your brother and mother are out, I was wondering if you two would like to go for a vacation rather than being here at home alone. Moreover, you will be having a two weeks holiday in school. Sound like a good idea? Don't worry, Sakura, I will pay for the bills.

Sasuke : That sounds like a great idea. I've always thought about going to our house in America. I haven't been there for a long time now and definitely Sakura will follow me.

Sakura : *thinks…**a vacation where you don't have to pay and living in a house with Sasuke in America? Why not? I've never been to America before. This could be nice. **

Sasuke : Sakura? Are you there?

Sakura : Huh? What?….Ohh…yea, I'd love to go to America.

Fugaku : Great then its settled. Sasuke, I'm sure you're old enough to take care of the bookings, right?

Sasuke : Of course, father.

Fugaku : Very well then.

Fugaku walks back to his room. (wonder what he does in there all the time)

--------FINISHED…I'LL NEED ANOTHER 3 MORE REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER, PLS AND THANK YOU !!!-----------


	5. Chapter 5

***Since many of the reviews I read has said that it's been quite confusing since the actions and dialogue are on the same line. So, to make things easier, starting from now on all the actions will be in BOLD. Hope it helps *** FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME…

It was still morning and the two love birds has just finished breakfast after Fugaku talked to them. After his breakfast, Sasuke went back to his room and went on the computer. Sakura on the other hand went to do the dishes and after finishing she went into Sasuke's room.

Sakura : Sasuke?

Sasuke : Good timing, Sakura. Come in and help me decide which hotel we should stay in.

Sakura : Well, let see. This one looks pretty good.** Pointing at a picture of a suite on the screen**

Sasuke : Okay then, it's settled. **Stands up. **Sakura, go get ready, we're going shopping.

Sakura : Why? Don't you already have enough clothes for the trip?

Sasuke : I want to get a new swimming trunks and I'm sure you need some things too, right?

Sakura : Swimming trunks? Why do you need it?

Sasuke : **smirks and shook his head.** Oh Sakura, in America now is Summer and the house we're living in is just opposite the beach.

Sakura : The beach??? **I've never been to a beach before. **Umm…Sasuke? I was thinking, why don't we invite Naruto and the gang to come with us? Will your house be able to fit all of them?

Sasuke : **nod his head**. It'll be able to fit them all but we'll have to ask them first.

Sakura :** nodding with joy**

So, Sakura got onto his Lamborghini and they went to the mall. They walked around until they reached a swim wear shop. Sasuke bought 3 surf pants while Sakura was having some trouble with picking a swimming suit. So Sasuke brought her a plain white bikini with a little lace.

Sakura : **eyes widen A LOT .** Urmm, why not I try this on. ** Shows Sasuke a red colour swimsuit which nearly covered her whole body.**

Sasuke : No. **pushes Sakura into the fitting room with the white bikini he chose for her. **Are you done yet?

Sakura : Y-yes but I'm not coming out.

Sasuke : Just come out, Sakura.

Sakura : Urmm…Sasuke…could you come in?

Sasuke : Urhh…open the door…** goes in and stares at Sakura but trying not to look too uncool.**

Sakura : **blushes., gulp…**(Sasuke smirks) huh?

Sasuke : It looks good on you, don't you think? Take it off and I'll go pay for it.

**Behind the Scenes :** Sasuke's face became red and he had this feeling o ftouching Sakura's chest since it was SO exposed. Hehe.

Sakura : What? B-but….(Sasuke walks out) **sigh**

Sakura comes out with the bikini. Sasuke takes it to the cashier to pay for it.

Sasuke : I feel hungry. Lets go eat.

Sakura : Urhh….okay?

Sakura still feels uneasy about Sasuke buying her that bikini. Sakura followed Sasuke to a restaurant. They sat at a square table for four. Sasuke ordered a smoked salmon sandwich and a can of CocaCola while Sakura ordered a Ceaser salad and a cup of orange juice. While they were waiting a guy with blonde hair shouted Sasuke's name. They could recognize that voice without even looking at who it was.

Sasuke : You're an embarrassment, dobe.

Naruto : Whatever. **Sits down on the empty chairs (Hinata too)** What a coincidence meeting you two here.

Hinata : H-hi Sakura-chan and S-sasuke-kun.

Sakura : Hi, Hinata. –smile-

Sasuke : Hn. **Sakura kicks Sasuke's leg.** Ur…I mean Hi, Hinata. **glares at Sakura**

Sakura : Sasuke, why don't you ask Naruto if he could join us on the vacation.

Sasuke : Oh ya.

So Sasuke starts explaning what it is all about to Naruto and Hinata. And blah blah blah……

**Behind The Scenes : **While Sasuke was explaining, Sakura was wondering into another world. **In her mind, now a days I don't feel like Sasuke's slave anymore, I think I kinda like him. Wait a minute, wth. No way. But he is kinda hot. Hehe**

--------I noe this chapter is kinda short, so sorry and also about updating so late. The reason is because I've been really busy in school and since I need to go for physiotherapy, it made me even busier. I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER….THX !!!---------


End file.
